militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred Ryder (Royal Navy officer)
United Kingdom |branch= Royal Navy |serviceyears=1833 - 1882 |rank=Admiral of the Fleet |unit= |commands=[[HMS Dauntless (1847)|HMS Dauntless]] China Station Portsmouth Command |battles=Crimean War |awards=Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath }} Admiral of the Fleet Sir Alfred Phillips Ryder KCB (27 June 1820 – 30 April 1888) was a Royal Navy officer and an active member of the Church of England Purity Society. Biography Ryder was the son of Rt. Rev. Hon. Henry Ryder and Sophia March Phillipps. His father had been Bishop of Lichfield and Coventry. He married Louisa Dawson, daughter of Henry Dawson of Launde Abbey, on 29 June 1852. He joined the Royal Navy in 1833. He was the captain of the frigate, [[HMS Dauntless (1847)|HMS Dauntless]], from 1853 to 1857, during the Crimean War. He went on to be Second in Command of the Channel Squadron and Naval attaché in Paris. He became Commander-in-Chief of the China Station in 1874 and finally Commander-in-Chief, Portsmouth in 1879. He retired in 1882. Ryder was an active member of the Church of England Purity Society which was an organisation founded by the Archbishop of Canterbury. Ryder wrote letters under the nom de plume of XYZ objecting to the practise of men and women both painting life models together.After the Pre-Raphaelites, Elizabeth Prettejohn, p228, 1999, ISBN 0-7190-5406-0, accessed March 2009 He was decorated with the award of Knight, Order of the Medjidie. He gained the rank of Admiral of the Fleet. He was invested as a Knight Commander, Order of the Bath (K.C.B.) Ryder died on 30 April 1888 at age 67 after falling into the river Thames at the Vauxhall steamboat pier.The late Admiral Phillips Ryder, Illustrated London News, 12 May 1888, oliffcollection.homestead.com, accessed 30 March 2009 Legacy Ryder has a stained glass window to his memory in St Anns Church in Portsmouth. The window is by a very similar memorial window paid for by Ryder to his brother, Charles Dudley Ryder, and nephew.Memorials and Monuments in Portsmouth, The Ryder window, accessed March 2009 The son of Admiral Sir Alfred Phillips Ryder and Louisa Dawson was Edward Lisle Ryder who was born in 1853 and lived until 28 September 1877Charles Mosley, editor, Burke's Peerage, Baronetage & Knightage, 107th edition, 3 volumes (Wilmington, Delaware, U.S.A.) Burke's Peerage (Genealogical Books Ltd, 2003), volume 2, page 1805. Illustrated letters to his son Eddy depicting life in the Royal Navy may be found at https://sites.google.com/site/ryderarchives/home/admiral-sir-alfred-ryder/what-is-genealogy Publications *''A treatise on economy of fuel: showing how it may be attained on board men-of-war steamers'', 1852A treatise on economy of fuel: showing how it may be attained on board men-of-war steamers, Sir Alfred P Ryder *''Methods of ascertaining the distance from ships at sea''Methods of ascertaining the distance from ships at sea, Alfred Phillips Ryder, 1858, accessed March 2009 *''A Letter on the National Dangers which Result from the Great Deterioration in the Seamen of the Mercantile Marine; with Reasons for the Adoption of an Apprentice System'' *''A Paper on the purity and the Prevention of the Degradation of Women and Children'', 1888A Paper on the purity and the Prevention of the Degradation of Women and Children, 1888, CEPS, accessed March 2009 References External links See bottom of the following page British 19th century Prime Ministers |- Category:1820 births Category:1888 deaths Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Royal Navy admirals of the fleet Alfred